DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Dietary modifications are recognized as an integral part of adjuvant medical management for the treatment of high blood pressure- a disease that affects over 50 million US adults, and which middle-age Americans face an estimated 90% lifetime risk. The current challenge is how to facilitate meaningful long-term lifestyle and nutritional changes in hypertensive patients that overcomes patient, physician, and lifestyle barriers. Targeted Dietetics' Web-Based Dietary Intervention Tool for High Blood Pressure (BPDiets TM) may provide an excellent resource for physicians, health professionals, and case managers, to facilitate long-term dietary changes in adults with hypertension. The tool locates "meals" that fit with anti-hypertensive diets and individual tastes (from restaurant, make-at-home, a la carte, ethnic, and frozen selections). Currently listing >150 meals the BPDiets TM tool enables users to: auto-generate their own menus; interact with registered dieticians specializing in hypertension online, self-monitor, and more. Phase 1 Feasibility Trials will aim to further understand the unique needs of the target user group, and improve the BPDiets TM tool to ensure the greatest utilization by target users. Phase 2 Efficacy Trials will test the hypothesis that a program of dietary modification using the BPDiets TM tool, can improve blood pressure control in adults who have Hypertension. [unreadable] [unreadable]